Action
by I've stopped writing
Summary: I guess if you want to get off quickly? Thalia and Leo, better than it sounds.


Action

Disclaimer: I own no one!

(A/N:Thalia is a slut here, so no offense to Thalia fanatics. Oh yeah, let's pretend Thalia is not a hunter.)

Thalia lay down on her bed with her legs crossed over and her boots on the opposite head rests. She was reading a book.

"He caressed her tender breasts rolling his thumb over her nipple. He breathed on her neck causing her to shiver." it read.

Thalia's hand inched up her shirt and she tweaked her nipple causing herself to moan. She put down the book and she uncrossed her legs and bent them and her hand went to touch her breast. Her other hand went in her dark jeans and under her panties. She stoked her clit and she made two fingers enter her. She lifted her shirt and kneaded her breast and rubbed her nipple. She bucked into her finger and moaned. She continued this for a few minutes until she sighed.

"I'm not going to get anywhere like this." she muttered, "I need a real cock."

She got of her bed and licked her fingers clean and wore her clothes. She opened the door and left to find a one night stand.

"I'm going to fuck the first boy I see." she growled under her breath her pussy begging to get pounded.

She crossed a hill and spotted a teen. That teen happened to be Leo Valdez.

Thalia groaned, "Di Immorales, just my luck."

She stomped over to Leo and he spun around to see who it was.

"Oh hey Thal-" he began before Thalia grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him off to her cabin.

She threw him on her bed.

"Hey where's Jason?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes leave it to Leo to ask one of the most stupid questions at a time like this, "He's going to get a demigod." Thalia answered.

Leo huffed, "He didn't tell me." he looked around the room.

"He's coming back tomorrow."

"Okay, so why did you-" he started when Thalia straddled him and smashed her lips with his.

"Cause I'm horny." Thalia said after they broke off.

She kissed him again rubbing her tongue with his. She ran her tongue over his teeth and she nibbled on his lip. She shoved her tongue deeper tasting spearmint, her favorite flavor. She wrapped her tongue with his and sucked wanting to get all the flavor off it. He moaned into her mouth and she broke off.

She felt down and reached for the hard bump under Leo's long shorts. She grinded on it and Leo groaned a small bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

She quicky unbuckled him and she shucked off her jeans and panties. She gripped Leo shoulders and lowered herself to the tip. Leo shivered in excitement and Thalia plunged down on it. They both moaned and Thalia stayed still relishing the feeling of it inside her. Leo gripped Thalia's hips and Thalia didn't slap him. He lifted her shirt and his hand went under her bra. He tweaked her nipple and Thalia moaned loudly, pressing closser, loving the feeling of his hand. Thalia went to the head and plunged back down. Leo grit his teeth together as Thalia rested her head on his chest sticking her butt out and continued to plunge down on his manhood. Thalia gripped Leo's face and she kissed him and ran her fingers along his surprisingly well trimmed abs. She clenched her pussy and Leo broke the kiss and sucked on Thalia's neck. Thalia moaned and licked Leo's ear. Leo looked at Thalia.

"I h-have to cum! Can I cum in you? Can I cum in you?" he asked.

Thalia clenched her eyes and tightened her grip on Leo's shoulders unable to answer feeling herself drawing ever close to her peak.

"Can I cum? Huh?"

"You can cum you can come!" Thalia nearly screamed.

Thalia's eyes opened as she screamed, "Leo!" and she gushed on Leo's thick rod.

"T-Thalia!" Leo grunted gripping her hips and trusting into her spurting his seed into her pussy.

Thalia flopped onto on Leo with him still inside her then she got off him.

"That was great ." she said smiling. "Can I call you when I wanna do it again?"

He looked up still groggy from his climax, "S-sure?"

She grinned "Great!"

I hoped you liked it! If you have idea's I'll try my best to make it! :3 


End file.
